


Whoops

by bcwritingale



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcwritingale/pseuds/bcwritingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is excited for a new case and does something that catches John and Mary a bit off guard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as I was talking with a person from the interwebs over a picture. Hope you enjoy!

Sherlock couldn't contain himself as he ran about the flat, picking up random items and examining them before putting them back down. John had just come up the stairs when Sherlock whizzed by, climbed over the table, and stood on the couch. "What's going on?" John asked, a bit flustered by the blur that almost knocked him down as Sherlock wiggled on the cushions he was standing on. "Lestrade called in about a double homicide this morning, but he said he won't let me on the case until it's a triple," he replied, voice a bit strained from aggrivation. "He called just to tell you that?" John asked in disbelief.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "Well I called him and demanded I be put on the case, but he said not until there's another one. Sirens had passed only a few mere moments ago towards where I had predicted where the next murder would be. This killer has a pattern in fast food chain restuarants and he's done the predictable, but I need to be at the scene to see how exactly he's killing the victim." At that moment, Sherlock's phone rang and he dived for it. With a cool voice he answered, "You know I prefer to text." John couldn't hear what Lestrade was saying on the other line, but he had a pretty good guess as Sherlock's mouth curled into a slight smirk. "Be there in approximately 15 minutes." He hung up with that and began running about the flat once more.

"I take it there was another one then?" John called mockingly as he walked over to his chair, not really wanting to sit down with such an adventurous atmosphere buzzing around. Sherlock reappeared in the kitchen with his shoes on, searching for something. John guessed he was looking for his magnifying glass and looked around the room for it as well. He looked back after shuffling through a few papers and saw Sherlock hold the plastic glass up to the light and shove it into his pocket as Mary appeared by the door. Sherlock swirled by her and grabbed his coat to put on. "Oh hello Mary," he said nonchalantly. He twirled back to John and stood in front of him, arms spreading to fit the coat properly on his shoulders. "Three homicides and now a witness! Oh it must be my birthday!" Sherlock exclaimed as he pulled up his coat collar and clasped his hands around John's face and pulled him into a kiss. John's eyes went wide and his cheeks turned a scarlet red, hands immobilized by his sides. Sherlock pulled back quickly after a few moments and ran towards the door, grabbing Mary by the forearms and saying with much buzz "The game, Mrs. Watson, is on!", and ran down the steps onto the street to wave down a cab. 

John stood there in shock, unable to move. Mary was laughing by the door at John's expression, propping herself against the door frame. "Oh like you didn't know it would happen!" she managed to get out. John shook his head and looked at Mary in disbelief. "What the hell was that?" he asked as he ran to the door, thinking he could get an explanation from Sherlock about his actions. "He's already gone," Mary said, still smiling. John gave her an odd look. "You're not mad that he just kissed me?" Mary raised her eyebrows and joked, "We could have a threesome if you like." She was back to laughing when John's face went from surprised to pure terror in less than 0.3 seconds. He then rolled his eyes and headed out the door to catch up with Sherlock; blushing firey red at the thought of him, Mary, and Sherlock spooning. Mary joined him by the curb to wave down a cab. 

When they arrived at the scene, Sherlock had already done his work and was sauntering back down the street. John charged towards him, hands tightening into fists as they drew nearer towards eachother. "Where's Mary?" Sherlock asked, not really needing to look around his short friend but did so anyway; bobbing his head up and down to see if Mary was further behind. "In the cab," John replied. "She is pregnant, after all. I wasn't going to bring her to a crime scene." Sherlock ignored him and started down the street once more. John grabbed his arm and stopped him in mid-step, making him stagger a bit. "Are we seriously not going to talk about earlier?" John asked with an irritated face and tone because, well, he was irritated. Sherlock gave him a confused look. "Don't you give me that, Sherlock," John warned, lowering his voice so the nearby officers couldn't hear their conversation.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Earlier, in the flat, you - you kissed me...in front of Mary and without any warning or explanation. You just took off and left!" John's face was still red, but burned a bit brighter with anger this time. "Oh that," Sherlock sucked in a breath at the memory occuring to him. "That was to get the adrenaline you needed to go on the case with me. I knew if I hadn't done that then you would have certainly sat on the couch and awaited my return, only to leave soon after with Mary because then you knew I was safe and out of harms way at that moment. Because you only came in to check on me like a good doctor. Because you felt were no longer needed in battle like a retired soldier. Kissing you seemed to be one of the most logical ways to make you come with me." John stood there in silence, not believing a single word, but knowing that this is as close to the truth he would get. The red left his cheeks as he calmed down and let go of Sherlock's arm. They walked a bit further in silence when Sherlock asked, "So are we alright?" John nodded his head and huffed, "We're alright." 

John got back in the cab with Mary to go home as Sherlock walked back to 221B Baker Street. Mary was on her phone, smiling. "You better not be telling anybody what happened," John warned with a glare. "Of course not. It'll be our little secret," she smiled at him. "So why did he kiss you?" John let out a long sigh before saying, "Just that I was getting old and bored with him, so he had to spice it up to make me come. Can you believe that! Outrageous..." Mary nodded and glanced down at her messages on her phone.

 

**To: Sherlock**

**From: Me**

Why did you kiss my husband?

**  
** **To: Me**

**From: Sherlock**

_I'm sure he's already explained it to you. SH_

_  
_**To: Sherlock**

**From: Me**

Oh we both know that's not the real reason. You can tell me, I won't tell John. ;)

**To: Me**

**From: Sherlock**  

_Fine. I was caught in the heat of the moment and he was the closest thing to express my excitement upon. SH_   


**To: Sherlock**

**From: Me**  

But so was I, so why John? _  
_

**To: Me**

**From: Sherlock**

_Can't be caught kissing my best friend's pregnant wife, now can I? John seemed to be the only logical person to go to in a moment like that. SH_

_  
_Mary giggled to herself. "What?" John asked, finally tearing his gaze from the window to her. She cut off her giggling and placed a hand over her mouth to not show how wide she was smiling; internally laughing at John and Sherlock's complicated relationship. John couldn't help smile back and laugh, "What? What's so funny?" Mary began to bounce a little from her silent laughter and began laughing aloud. John joined in. It was contageous. The driver smiled and almost laughed himself, until they pulled into the Watson residence. They went inside and John had forgotten why they were laughing and when it died down, all that was left was random smiles towards one another's direction. Mary went to bed smiling brightly at the thought of John and Sherlock's relationship being the way it was, and being a part of it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Happy ending! Hope you enjoyed that and look at some other things I've written. Please let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
